Oberon Fox
Professor Oberon Fox Roleplayed by: Ck History Oberon Dmitri Fox came into the world on June 10th, 2005. He was the only child of Elizabeth and Angelo Fox. Elizabeth and Angelo were Hogwarts sweethearts who fell on some hard times post-graduation. Thus, they had to delay the start of their child-rearing days, and so Oberon was an only child. It wasn't a shock to them when his first signs of magic manifested when he was six (something involving a baking incident? The memory has faded over the years) and when he started Hogwarts five years later, it was all just as planned. He was sorted into Hufflepuff, which was a bit of a surprise-- his parents had expected him to be a Gryffindor, given his boisterous and adventurous personality. While at Hogwarts, he fell in love with Herbology and Transfiguration, receiving high marks in both classes. After graduating, Oberon worked as a bartender at The Leaky Cauldron. On the roof of his apartment, he had created a little greenhouse (with the landlord's consent). Ideally, one day he'd be able to live off of selling plants to apothecaries, and little old ladies who wanted nice plants. He tried dating a few times in his youth, but found that he wasn't interested in anything long-term... or anything remotely related to "domestic." And since he never found anyone else who wanted the same, he remained a bachelor. Due to his size, he eventually got bumped from bartender to bouncer, when it appeared that they would need one in the evenings. This lifestyle wasn't what he wanted though, and he started looking for something more... adventurous. He found an advert in the Daily Prophet looking for adventurous herbologists interested in taming wild plants, for the purposes of conservation. It sounded right up Oberon's alley, and he signed up right away. He worked with Devil's Snare, Fanged Geraniums, and Venomous Tentaculas, to name a few. It was on August 19th, 2030, while he was working with the Venomous Tentactula, that the accident happened. Oberon always tended to push the limits further than he should have. And the plant took a good chunk out of his leg. Miles from any hospitals, and knowing that his life was on the line, Oberon used his talents in Transfiguration, and transfigured his wounded leg from a human flesh-and-bone leg into a wooden leg. It was crude, and it was a peg, but it worked to save his life. He eventually went back to the hospital, and they fixed him up with a prosthetic, which he sometimes charms to look like a peg leg just for fun. Over the last ten years he's learned to deal with the prosthetic, but it has significantly slowed him down. When he learned there was a position open to teach Herbology at Hogwarts, Oberon decided that maybe teaching the next generation to love plants might be a good respite from trying to save the nasty ones. Personality Oberon is adventurous, and sometimes plays fast and loose with the rules. It seemed that he should have been sorted to Gryffindor, as his bravery could be reckless at times. He always loved being outside, climbing trees and exploring. He's never backed down from a new adventure, and he's always been very welcoming. Anyone he comes across is a friend, especially if they want to join him on his new exploration. He makes fast friends, but sometimes has difficulties going deeper than surface level. He enjoys being the life of the party... but keeps his cards close to his chest. What made him a Hufflepuff was his work ethic. When Oberon puts his mind to something, he has put his whole self into it. His to-do lists never last very long, because he's checked them off in record time. As a professor, he doesn't tolerate laziness, but always wants to foster curiosity. He believes that his workload is fair, but it could be seen as a bit demanding at times, if a student isn't as motivated about the subject. If a student isn't motivated, he'll do what he can to find what it is that they do love, so he can bring up their interest in the work. Ultimately, he just wants everyone to have a good time, but also learn something. Appearance Oberon's time out in the jungles working with plants has worked its way into his appearance. He has longer, curly dark hair that is in different states of unruly, depending on the day. He frequently has some amount of facial hair. He wears clothes that suggest he spends a great deal of time working with plants, and dangerous ones at that (rips and tears are seen quite a bit). He has dark eyes, that always hold some element of fun. He's a big guy-- well built, tall, and he cuts and impressive figure. His face claim is Luke Arnold. Trivia *Oberon means:noble and bear-like. *Dmitri means:earth-lover *His MBTI is: Category:Characters Category:Ckohrs0221 Category:Male Category:Professors Category:June Birthday Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Adult Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Right Handed